


Get boned

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jotaro is too horny to sleep. It would seem a certain skeleton is to blame.
Relationships: Kujo Jotaro/sans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Get boned

It was a cold winters day, the crusaders were still on there journey to fucking obliterate DIO to save holly, and if you asked jotaro, it was going pretty well.

They were camping out somewhere, I don't fucking know, everyone else was asleep but jojo just couldn't get some shut eye, he was too horny. Which was weird because he had just whacked one off to Iggy not five minutes ago.

He got up and started walking towards the lake for some solitude. On his way there he had heard a twig snap and turned around, star platinum ready to throttle whomever the fuck dared to disrupt dotaro when he was horny, but when he turned around, all he saw was a floating skull.

"Jotaro..." a voice said, coming from the shrubbery in front of him "I bet you were wondering why you were so horny. It's because of my stand, [ALL STAR]!!!"

The shrubbery parted, revealing a short skeleton posing menacingly, his giant blue glowing veiny magnum sized COCK hanging out of his shorts. 

"It makes anyone I want SUPER horny. I hope you like pegging jotaro, because when I'm through with you, you won't be able to walk for weeks"

The mere thought sent jotaros horny monkey brain wirling, his little worm already leaking at the thought off it.

In the blink of an eye he was on the ground being butt fucked by a skeleton. 

"Oh yeah, get BONED. Awooga awooga woof woof bark bark growl grrrrrrr"

Oh fuck oh shit oh fuck oh shit.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming heeeeeeeee"

The sheer pressure of the cum shooting out went straight through jotaro, tearing his insides apart and going straight through his skull and killing him.

"The call me snans the snkeletom, and I'm a registered sex offender"

He warped away instantly, the only proof that was ever there being jotaros dead fucking corpse with cum leaking out of his body all over the place.

___  
The end


End file.
